Next Door (Hikaru x Reader)
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: Hikaru goes on vacation with the host club and meets a girl..who's also his neighbor!
1. Chapter 1

**3rd Person POV**

Today the host club just finished unpacking their of Kyoya's summer houses in a different city. School was out and Tamaki thought it was a great idea go somewhere. Hikaru looked at the time and thought it would be nice for a jog. He grabbed a water bottle and passed by everyone in the living room.

"I'll be back! Going out for a jog!" He yelled leaving the house in some orange sweats and grey shirt.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

I woke up and sat up on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I listened to my surroundings, hearing the birds chirping and a silent house.

'It's always silent...' I thought to myself and left my room. I entered the bathroom and began doing my normal routine.

My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I'm 15 years old. I live in a big house...alone with my dog. My parents are the type to leave their kid alone and travel a lot. I know they still love me and send me money to manage.

I tied my hair back in a ponytail and left the bathroom. I went down stairs and saw my husky, Bella. I placed some dog food in her bowl and scratched her head.

"I'll be back girl" I told her sweetly before leaving my house and locking the door. I began my daily morning walk. As I was jogging, I noticed a guy with orange hair jogging ahead of me.

'Strange, I've never seen him before..' I thought but ignored him as I passed by. I continued jogging while listening to my favorite songs.

 **~Time Skip~**

I slowly came to a stop and decided it was best to take a break. I noticed the familiar market next to me and went inside. I scanned the shelves and found a nice, cold, refreshing bottle of water. I grabbed it and went to go pay for it. There were granola bars near the cash register and picked one up as well. As I got out of the store, I saw the same guy from earlier.

"Hi! I'm (Y/N) and you are?" I said walking over to him smiling. I took a sip of water and a bite from my bar. I watched as he pulled out his phone and paused the music he was listening to.

"The names Hikaru" he said removing his headphones. "I saw you jogging before, do you do it often?"

"Every day at the same time" I told him and he nodded. "I haven't seen you around often. Did you just move here?" I asked him.

"No, I'm on vacation with some friends. I normally take jogs every day and thought it would be a perfect opportunity to look at the city while there isn't much sun out at the moment" Hikaru explained as he pointed to the air around us. I giggled a bit noticing he was cute.

"I'll show you around town if you want" I offered to him wanting to help out. "I'm sure you'll like this city." He smiled hearing those words.

"Sure I'll love to have a tour. When should we meet?" He asked and I thought.

"Well I have to do somethings, but I'm free around noon" She said looking at her phone noticing it was around 10. "If you tell me your address, I'll meet you there and we can walk together."

"Sure. Uhh...Can I see your phone?" He asked and I seemed sorta of hesitant. I never let anyone see my phone..not even my best friend, but I have a feeling I could trust him. I typed in my password and placed the phone in the middle of his left palm. He quickly typed and handed my phone back to me.

"See you later!" He said waving goodbye before pivoting and taking off. I looked down at my phone and saw the address written in my notes. I mentally slapped my head noticing the house was near mine.

'Great...' I thought before walking the long way home hoping we don't cross paths until later in the afternoon. I entered my house and Bella barked at me.

"Not now girl. I'm sweaty" I told her and she whimpered as I walked up the stairs. I entered the bathroom and stripped off my sweaty clothes. Humming a song, I turned on the water and took a shower.

 **~Time Skip~**

I left the bathroom with a towel around my body. Entering my room, I began applying lotion and choosing my clothes. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, (f/c) tank top, and black converse. I dried my hair till it was nice and fluffy before putting it into a side ponytail. I looked into my mirror and made a cute pose.

"I approve this outfit" I told my reflection before walking downstairs.

"Bella!" I yelled out and my active husky came running to me. I placed her on a leash and walked out of the house.

'I hope he's ready..' I thought to myself before knocking on the door. I waited and soon a blonde with purple eyes opened the door.

"Well hello princess~ How may I help you?" The blonde said giving me a smile. I heard Bella growl behind me and I gave her a look.

"I'm looking for Hikaru...I promised to give him a tour of the city" I turned back to the blonde.

"Ahh...Yes! Come o-" The blonde was pushed out of the way and I saw Hikaru with wet hair.

"Leave her alone boss" Hikaru said before closing the door behind him.

"Boss?" I questioned Hikaru and he seemed to give me a side smile.

"His name is Tamaki and he's like the boss of our club" He explained and I just nodded.

"Well...Ready to explore the city?" I asked him giggling. A breeze passed by us and he smiled.

"Yeah, Let's get going. Where are we gonna go first?" He asked looking at Bella who was by my side as we left the house.

"Well we're off to the market, the dog park and finally the lake" I told him listing off only a free things in the city. "I would show you more today, but I'll be busy" I stated and he continued to stare at Bella.

"Oh and this is Bella" I said pointing to my dog as she began to sniff Hikaru. He crouched down, placing his hand on the dog's head, slowly petting her.

"Well we don't wanna waste time, now do we?" He said standing up and looked at me. I began to walk with him right behind me.

"You'll like it here" I told him smiling. We walked to the market, talking along the way.

"There's lot to do here. Also a fair starts next week and it stays for 2 weeks" I explained to him and he seemed excited. I bought some apples and water, while Hikaru bought a gatorade and a chocolate bar. We left the market and walked to the dog park. I let Bella off her leash and she started running around. I took a seat on a bench and Hikaru joined me.

"You know" I bit into an apple. "I live next door to you."

"Really?...Wow" He said chuckling at the coincidence. We watched as Bella happily ran around the park. Hikaru took a sip of his gatorade and looked at me.

"Are there other things you like to do other than...jogging?"

"I like many things. Listening to music, Dancing, Singing, Swimming, Video Games, Playing with Bella, Watching movies, and more" I listed off and he seemed to smile.

"Interesting..." He said before standing up. I heard his muscles crack as he stretched his body. "To the lake?"

"Yes." I stood up and whistled. "Bella come here" I said and she came running towards me. I clipped on her leash and walked with Hikaru to the lake.

"This is my favorite place to be at when I'm stressed or upset" I told him as I unclipped Bella and she ran towards the crystal blue water.

"It's beautiful.." Hikaru said looking around. I smiled and noticed there were more people than normal since it's beginning to get hot outside. We sat down by a tree and began talking. I pulled on the grass a few times and checked the time on the phone.

"It's 5:15!" I yelled standing up.

"Umm..Yeah?" Hikaru said confused. I called Bella over and clipped on her leash.

"Sorry Hikaru, but I have to go do something" I told him before leaving him alone.

"Bye?" Hikaru said before walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm and sat up. I stretched my body and heard some popping noises till I felt relaxed. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once I finished my shower, I wrapped my fluffy towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. I put on a (f/c) tank top, white shorts, and black sandals. I put my hair in a side ponytail and began looking for my necklace.

"Where is that damn thing..." I mumbled to myself when I heard a crash coming from my neighbors.

 **Hikaru's POV**

"...She's really nice..." I was telling my brother about (Y/N), when we heard a crash downstairs. We both look at each other and got off the bed. Walking down the stairs, we join our friends who were gathered by the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked Haruhi and she simply pointed behind the kitchen door. We poked our heads through the crack of the door and saw Tamaki's golden retriever. She was covered in batter and was running around wildly with pots scattered all over the floor.

"Woah..." I whispered and heard footsteps come closer.

"Tamaki-senpai...Lexi made a mess.." Haruhi said and the footsteps stopped. We turned around to see Kyoya mad and Tamaki looking scared.

"Lexi, Noooooo!" Tamaki yelled running into the kitchen. I sweat drop and heard a knock at the door. I quietly escaped from the scene and went to open the door.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)" I said giving her a small smile.

"Hey Hikaru. I heard a crash and thought I might come over to check if everything is alright." She told me, returning the smile.

"Yeah, just my bosses pet dog." I said and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hikaru, you wanna go out and eat breakfast? Huh? Who's this?" I turn my head to see Kaoru right behind me staring at (Y/N) confused written all over his face.

"Oh right! Kaoru this is (Y/N), and (Y/N) this is my twin brother Kaoru" I introduced them opening the door a bit more and moved out the way.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

They really do look alike...I held out my hand in which Kaoru grabbed it and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kaoru" I told him giving him a sweet smile.

"Likewise. My brother told me a lot about you." Kaoru said and I felt my face heat up.

'Hikaru's talked about me?!' I thought and saw Hikaru turned to his brother.

"You were saying about breakfast?" He asked and I felt my stomach rumble, but not loud enough for the twins to hear.

"Yeah, since Lexie ruined breakfast I thought we might as well go out and eat." Kaoru explained and turned to me. "You're welcome to join us, (Y/N) if you like."

"Sure!" I said and the twins walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Let's go then" They said in union as they grab my arm and began pulling me down the street.

 **~Time Skip~**

We made it to a breakfast house and sat down at a table by a window. A lady in her mid-twenties came up to our table. She had purple hair with white tips, and had electric blue eyes. She gave out a smile and took out her notepad.

"Hello and welcome to Aroma's Breakfast house! May I start you off with some drinks?" She said and the twins looked at the menu.

"A glass of orange juice" They both said at the same time.

"A cup of coke" I replied not taking my eyes off the menu. The lady walked away, but I felt eyes still looking at me. I slowly lift my head to see Kaoru and Hikaru staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a slight harsh tone. I didn't like it when people stared at me.

"You drink soda at...10:14 am?" Kaoru asked and I shrugged.

"I like to drink juice in the afternoon, as for milk...I never really drank it in my life" I explained to them and Hikaru shook his head.

"You're a strange girl, (Y/N).." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I know~" I said giggling at the end. The lady came back with our drinks. I took a sip of my coke.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked and we all looked at each other.

"Yes." I said closing my menu and placed it at the end of the table. She grabbed them and took out her notepad.

"Alright, what shall I get you?" She asked placing the tip of her pen on the piece of paper.

"3 pancakes, with a side of eggs and a biscuit." I told her and felt my phone buzz. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. Alex messaged me...She was my friend since elementary school, but in high school she began getting wild. Later on her parents had enough of her and sent her off to Germany to live with her grandparents. I frowned, remembering how she use to be.

"Hey (Y/N)...you alright?" Hikaru's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up saw his worried expression. I gave him a smile a placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Everything peachy!" I said and took another sip of my soda. "Soo...Tell me about your friends and this 'club' you're in" I said trying to change the topic.

"Well we're in this club, called the Host Club. It's something our boss Tamaki thought of. We're from a private rich school and he thinks the ladies needs some relaxing time...so we entertain them" Kaoru explains and I closely listen with my chin on my palm.

"Our friends are in the Host Club. You already know Tamaki, he's our idiotic prince of the whole club. There is also Kyoya, his family owns the house we're living in right now and he can be scary most of the time. Next is Mori-senpai who's the quiet one and mostly seen hanging around Honey-senpai. Honey-senpai the oldest and likes anything that involves Cake and bunnies, but also has a scary side as well." Hikaru says and I tried to picture them all in my mind. "Finally is the only girl in the club, Haruhi. She's in the club pretending to be a guy so she can pay off her debts of a vase she broke. Haruhi a bookworm, but overall a nice person." The lady is in view as Hikaru finishes talking.

"Here you go" She says placing the plates of food on the table. She then leaves and I grab my fork.

"Time to eat!" I say digging into the warm delight.

 **~Time Skip~**

We walk out of the breakfast house and I felt stuffed.

"That sure was tasty.." I sigh happily and the twins agree with me. I heard the sound of a phone and the twins stopped. I turned around and saw the twins looking at Hikaru's phone.

"Hey...What's wrong?" I asked them and they look up at me grinning.

"Wanna go to the zoo?"


	3. Chapter 3

"The zoo?" I asked looking at the twins while tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah it'll be a great chance for you to meet our friends" Kaoru said and I looked at the ground thinking for a second.

"I-I don't know..." I mumbled and looked back up at them. "I have something important to do."

"Again?" Hikaru stated looking slightly upset. "Is this thing so important that you had to leave me at the lake all alone?" He continued and I felt a ping of guilt as he walked away. I heard a sigh and turned to face Kaoru.

"Sorry about Hikaru. He doesn't know how to control his feelings." Kaoru said giving me his most sincere smile.

"I'm sorry I can't go. It would have been an amazing chance to meet your friends and spend some more time with each other" I said.

"It's fine. Hey! Maybe we can plan something for the weekend so you can meet our friends" Kaoru said looking super excited.

"Hmm..Sure!" I said beginning to feel a bit happier. Kaoru took out his phone and handed it to me.

"Type in your phone number so I can take you later about the plans" Kaoru stated and I did as I was told. I checked it once I was done typing and handed it back to him. He typed in something and then placed the phone in his pocket. "I better go and catch up with my brother" Kaoru said giving me one last smile.

"Okay Kaoru, Bye." I said as he went past me after his brother. I stared for a while before I made my way home.

"Woof!" Bella excitedly ran to my feet as I entered the house.

"Hey Girl!" I said rubbing her head as I took off my shoes. I walked into my kitchen, grabbing a can of my favorite drink and a bag of pretzels before walking to my living room. I grabbed my laptop from the coffee table and opened it, turning on skype. My skype suddenly gets a call and I answer, pressing the video chat button.

"Hey Sister from another mother!" A girl with long red hair in a ponytail and her red/orange eyes staring at the screen happily. She had 3 piercings in her hair, a tank top that said 'I 3 Rock & Roll' and a pair of blue jeans. It was my best friend Alex who was in German.

"Alex! Finally you have time to talk to me~ I thought you left me" I joked cracking a smile as she looked fake hurt.

"How could you ever think that?! I couldn't talk to you with my grandparents around. We're too weird and they'll think we're mentally insane together" She explained and I just sighed.

"They probably already think you're crazy. Anything new with life?" I asked considering it's been three months since we talked over skype.

"Well there is this guy and he's extremely cute and nice. We have lots in common, but there is one problem. He has a major drinking problem" Alex said looking a bit upset.

"How old and how bad of a drinking problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty years old...He was so drunk that he told me that a girl tried getting in his pants while he was intoxicated and then minutes later totally forgot what we were talking about."

"One, you're sixteen and he's twenty. Two, What the fuck do you get yourself into" I said and she only rolled her eyes.

"Or really? Did anything happen in your exciting life?" Alex asked and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Well I met this guy...yesterday" I said and she leaned in close to the camera, now interested.

"Oooo! Mami getting some booty!" Alex screamed and I hushed her.

"His name is Hikaru and he has a twin brother name Kaoru. Though..I think Hikaru is mad at me" I told her and she sighed.

"You always had trouble getting guys. What did you do now?"

"Him and his brother invited me to the zoo to meet their friends, but I rejected the invite because I promised to call you" I explained and her my messenger ringtone.

"Message! Maybe it's the guy!" Alex said giggling like a little girl. I opened my phone and saw a random message.

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX: Hey! This is Kaoru!_

"Nah it's the brother" I said and saved his number in my contacts list.

 _Me: Hey Kaoru! Glad you're texting me!_

"You gotta take a picture with the twins one day and send it to me! I may fall in love with the brother" Alex said giving me a wink before laughing her ass off. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I thought you like guys older than you? Their sixteen as well" I said and her shoulders slumped in disappointed.

"Damn..." She mumbled and I heard another message.

 _Kaoru: Awesome! ;) Want to plan the event for the weekend_

 _Me: Sure! Do you have anything in mind?_

"So, what's the chat leading to?" Alex asked seeming a little left out.

"We're planning on an outing for this weekend so I can met his friends."

 _Kaoru: I was talking with my other friends and we were thinking about having a picnic at that lake you showed Hikaru the other day (btw we aren't telling Hikaru just yet about the event)_

 _Me: Oooo! A picnic sounds fun!_

 _Kaoru: Great! I'll message you later about more details (Hikaru also NOT mad at you ;) )_

 _Me: Good to know! He's a nice friend :) How is eight o'clock sound?_

 _Kaoru: Good! Ttyl_

 _Me: Byee_

"Okay! So we're planning a picnic" I told Alex as I put down my phone.

"A picnic? Since when was the last time YOU went on a picnic?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. I thought for a minute and shrugged.

"Second grade family picnic?" I said totally unsure.

"God, you're a hopeless mess" Alex mumbled and then heard the sound of a door opening. "Got to go! Grandparents are home!" Alex said ending the video call. I sighed closing my laptop before grabbing the remote and continued to drink and eat my snacks as I watched my favorite show.


End file.
